militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ardolph L. Kline
|birth_place = near Newton, New Jersey |death_date = |death_place = Brooklyn, New York |party = Republican |spouse = (née) Francis A. Phalon |profession = merchant, military officer, government official |religion = Roman Catholic |alma_mater = Phillips Academy, Andover, Massachusetts }} Ardolph Loges Kline (February 21, 1858 – October 13, 1930), was a senior officer of the New York National Guard and a Republican politician who became acting Mayor of New York City on September 10, 1913 upon the death of Mayor William Jay Gaynor, '' serving for the rest of the year. He was later a United States Representative from Brooklyn (1921–1923). Early life Kline was born near Newton, New Jersey in 1858 and studied at Phillips Academy in Andover, Massachusetts but did not attend college. In 1876 and 1877, he started working for a men's clothing company in New York City and joined the New York National Guard as a private. When the Spanish-American War of 1898 began, he was named a Lieutenant-Colonel, and in 1901 a Brevet (honorary or acting) Brigadier-General. Political career After losing a campaign for Sheriff of Kings County (Brooklyn), Kline was elected as an Alderman for the 51st District in Brooklyn in 1903 and 1905, but lost re-election in 1907 due to Democratic redrawing of his district. He won back his seat in 1911 and became Vice-Chairman of the Board of Aldermen in 1912, promising to enforce all rules fairly from the chair (including those against smoking).Tammany Gives Way To Fusion Aldermen; Dowling, the Retiring Leader, Says, However, He'll Have the Votes When Needed. The New York Times, Tuesday, January 2, 1912, page 20, retrieved on June 20, 2008 On taking office, Kline announced, "My rulings as Vice-Chairman, when I am called upon to occupy this chair in the absence of the President, will be fair, just, and equitable. I may make mistakes, but they will be mistakes of the head and not of the heart, and such mistakes may easily be rectified. I shall endeavor to maintain the dignity of this body, and I wish to state now that our rules must be enforced. There is a rule of this board that there shall be no smoking in this chamber. If you want smoking, adopt a rule to that effect; but don't put in a rule forbidding smoking and then expect the Chairman to close his eyes to that rule." When John P. Mitchel, the elected President of the Board of Aldermen, resigned in 1912 in order to become Collector of the Port of New York, Kline succeeded Mitchel. And when Mayor Gaynor (who had never fully recovered from an attempted assassination in 1910) died at sea in September 1913, Board President Kline became Mayor. He served out the remainder of Gaynor's term, leaving office on December 31, 1913. Despite his stated intention of keeping all the department heads appointed by his predecessor for the rest of his term, Kline, in his very last days of office, dismissed Rhinelander Waldo as Commissioner of Police rather than accept a New Year's Eve resignation.Kline Ousts Waldo; Calls Him Childish; Willing to Break Down Police Department to Satisfy His Pique, Mayor Writes. The New York Times, Thursday, January 1, 1914, page 1, retrieved on June 20, 2008, beginning "Rhinelander Waldo was summarily dismissed from office as Police Commissioner yesterday by Mayor Kline. The removal came as the climax of a series of complications that had kept the department in a turmoil ever since it became definitely known that Mayor-elect Mitchel intended to let Waldo go and appoint a Police Commissioner of his own choosing." Although re-elected as Alderman for his old district for the 1914-1915 term, Kline resigned in early January 1914 to begin four years as the City's Tax Commissioner for Brooklyn (reviewing appeals of property tax assessments).Congressional Biographical Directory (see External links above) and Kline to Help Aldermen Organize. The New York Times, January 3, 1914, retrieved on June 26, 2008 He later served as a Republican U.S. Representative from New York (5th District in Brooklyn) from 1921 to 1923, being named to the House Committee on Naval Affairs,Republicans Name House Committees, The New York Times April 10, 1921, retrieved on June 26, 2008 but lost re-election in 1922 to Loring M. Black, Jr. (Democratic, 1923–1935). Kline spent all of his post-Congressional life as New York manager of the sea-service bureau of the United States Shipping Board. Ardolph Kline died in October 1930 at the Methodist Episcopal Hospital in Brooklyn, New York, and is buried in Holy Cross Cemetery. He is still (in early 2013) the only Mayor of the consolidated (post-1897) City never to have won a City-wide popular election to any office (such as those from which Joseph V. McKee and Vincent Impellitteri rose to become Acting Mayor). On the other hand, Kline is also the last serving or former Mayor to win election to any other public office. Congressional election returns Here are the election returns from the Fifth Congressional District in Brooklyn for 1920-22, as reported by William Tyler Page, the Clerk of the United States House of Representatives.Election Information, Office of the Clerk, U.S. House of Representatives, retrieved on July 25, 2008 The sitting Democratic Representative, John B. Johnston (1919–21), did not seek re-election in 1920. * (1920 was a landslide election year for the Republicans under President Warren G. Harding, but in the statewide elections of 1922, without such a national race, the New York City Democrats Al Smith and Royal Copeland easily unseated Republican Governor Nathan L. Miller and Republican U.S. Senator William M. Calder.) New York gubernatorial elections, The House Clerk's Report on 1922 Election and The World Almanac and Book of Facts for 1929, pages 889-890 References External links * Category:1858 births Category:1930 deaths Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Burials at Holy Cross Cemetery (Brooklyn) Category:Mayors of places in New York (state) Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from New York Category:New York Republicans Category:Military personnel from New Jersey Category:United States Army generals Category:Phillips Academy alumni Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War